Express your answer in scientific notation. $3600 - 6.3\cdot10^{2} = $
Explanation: $\phantom{=} {3600} - 6.3\cdot10^{2}$ $={3.6 \cdot 10^{3}} - 6.3 \cdot10^{2} $ $={36 \cdot 10^{2}} - 6.3 \cdot10^{2}$ $= (36-6.3)\cdot10^{2}$ $= 29.7\cdot10^{2}$ $= 2.97\cdot10^{3}$